Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to store contact information, user schedules, task lists, search the web, write messages, and other such information. Unfortunately, for portable computing devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, the screen size can be limited such that it can be cumbersome for users to input at least some of the above-mentioned data due to the size of the various input fields or elements relative to the size of a user's finger. One conventional approach that is particularly cumbersome is deleting a portion of text in an input or text editing field. For example, conventional approaches have offered users control of an insert point by either moving the insert point with a finger or by using a backspace button. Moving the insert point with a finger is particularly cumbersome with a touch keyboard making it often an ordeal to position the insert point in a desired position on a small touch displays, particularly if the user has thick fingers. Further, in order to delete all text in an entire text field, conventional approaches have enabled users to tap a delete button to perform the action, which has appeared as a cross icon. As technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which various input features are presented to users and the ways in which users interact with the same.